grandlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Episode 015
Handlung kurz Black liegt am Boden. Da springen die drei Dorfjungen aus ihrer Deckung und schlagen auf ihn ein. Doch der steht nach einer Weile wieder auf. Er ignoriert die drei, schlägt Lysop und befiehlt Jacko, Kaya das Testament unterschreiben zu lassen und dann umzulegen. Lysop befiehlt seiner Crew, mit Kaya wegzulaufen. Lysop will ihnen hinterher, doch kann er sich nicht mehr bewegen. Da hört er einen Schuss aus dem Wald. Ist es schon zu spät? Handlung lang Black ist K.O. Die Black Cat Piraten sind verwundert über Ruffys Stärke. Da springen plötzlich die drei Dorfjungen aus ihrem Versteck hervor und schlagen auf Black ein. Das war ein schwerer Fehler. Sollte Black wieder aufwachen, wird er die drei umbringen. Und da steht er auch schon wieder. Doch zur Erleichterung aller geht er an ihnen vorbei. Dafür kassiert Lysop einen Tritt in den Bauch. Black fragt Ruffy, ob er von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen habe. Er bejaht die Frage. Dann meint Black zu Jacko, er kümmere sich um diesen Jungen. Der Hypnotiseur soll sich in der Zwischenzeit um Miss Kaya und die drei Jungen kümmern. Zorro will ihn aufhalten, doch er wird von Flecki angegriffen. Auch Lysop kann Jacko nicht davon abhalten. Da ruft er seiner Crew zu, dass sie mit Kaya in den Wald rennen sollen. Sogleich befolgen Paprika, Möhre und Zwiebel den Befehl. Jacko läuft ihnen hinterher. Zorro erledigt in der Zwischenzeit Flecki. Da hören sie das Geräusch eines Pistolenschusses. Ruffy und Zorro bieten Lysop an, hier alles zu erledigen, während er Jacko nachgehen soll. Lysop versucht aufzustehen, doch fällt er wieder hin und kann sich nicht mehr bewegen. Black lacht ihn aus. Lysop erklärt ihm, er werde sein Dorf beschützen, koste es, was es wolle. Tränen sammeln sich in seinen Augen. Ruffy wird wütend, nimmt einen Stein und wirft in auf die Piratenbande. Zorro nimmt Lysop auf den Arm und läuft in den Wald. Er meint noch zu ihm, dass er ihn braucht, sonst würde er sich verlaufen. Ruffy lenkt Black ab um Zorro den Weg frei zu machen. Dann beginnen Black und Ruffy mit ihrem Kampf. Black kann seinen Attacken mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen und schafft es sogar, Ruffy zu treten. Daraufhin beginnt seine ehemalige Crew Black anzufeuern. Doch der wird dadurch verärgert, denn den Namen Käpt'n Black hat er abgelegt. Er beginnt, seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Drei Jahre zuvor greift die Marine wiedermal das Schiff der Black Cat Piraten an. Der Käpt'n entscheidet, dass er genug von diesem Leben hat und endlich Ruhe haben will. Jacko, damals noch der erste Maat, antwortet, dass sei unmöglich. Die Marine wird ihn jagen bis er tot ist. Black meint dazu, dann werde er eben sterben. Alleine mit einem Beiboot fährt er zum Marineschiff. Als dann plötzlich die Kanonenschüsse aufhören, trauen sich die Piraten, näher an das Schiff heranzufahren. Erschrecktes Schweigen kehrt ein, als Black als einziger noch Lebender zwischen all den Toten steht. Er hat den Käpt'n des Schiffes am Leben gelassen. Dann hypnotisiert Jacko ein Crewmitglied, dass Ähnlichkeit mit Black hat, und den Marinekäpt'n. So denkt dieser, er habe Black gefangen und der Pirat gibt sich als Käpt'n Black aus. So wird er anstelle des echten Käpt'n Black hingerichtet. Zurück in der Gegenwart greift Black Ruffy an. Der nimmt schützend einen Stein vor sich. Blacks Katzenkrallen bleiben in dem Gestein stecken, Ruffy bricht sie ab und schlägt Black mithilfe des Steins nieder. Angewendete Attacken *Ruffy **Gum-Gum-Speer (Gomu Gomu no Yari) - gegen Black **Gum-Gum-Peitsche (Gomu Gomu no Muchi) - gegen Black **Gum-Gum-Pistole (Gomu Gomu no Pistoru) - gegen Black *Lysop **Bleikugel (Hissatsu: Namari Boshi) *Jacko **Eins, zwei, Jacko: Gedächtnisveränderungs-Hypnose - gegen Marinekäpt'n und Pirat *Black **Stepptanz (Nuki Ashi) - gegen Ruffy Kämpfe *Zorro gegen Flecki *Ruffy gegen Black